


The Trickster Makes Amends

by KindredIsa



Series: Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belting, F/M, Hairbrush, Harsh Spanking, Loki makes amends, M/M, Mpreg, Paddle, Paddling, Pain & Comfort, Post Mpreg, Remorseful Loki, Restraints, Spanking, Switching, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: After what has happened with the feud with the Winchester Family, Loki feels remorse. With his darkness gone, Loki feels bad and wants a fresh start with the Winchesters and Alyra. He decides to submit to punishment and hopes that this is the beginning of regaining what he once had with Gabriel long ago.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Loki (Supernatural: Unfinished Business)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Supernatural - The Norse Pantheon Saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711693
Kudos: 4





	1. The Trickster's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Loki having lost his darkness starts to feel the guilt for the pain he's caused Gabriel and Alyra along with the rest of the family. He agrees to be punished to make amends having his light and love back. You can't say he hasn't earned this with what he's done in the series. All mistakes are my own. I write too fast for my beta reader lol and will edit with her later on.

The Trickster Makes Amends

The household was getting back to normal but it seemed that with Loki now with the Winchester family. There were some hidden pains that needed to be addressed before the family could get back to normal. The Trickster had felt the darkness leave his heart when Alyra had fully accepted her destiny being his wife. She was his world and had been centuries ago as Sygin with a love that spanned for two life times. She had died long ago and when she’d been reborn as Alyra, Loki had felt his desires for his mate return. He had known that she would return but during that time without his wife, his heart had grown dark. Now with the darkness having been taken from his heart and soul, Loki felt the intense pain for what he had done. He felt the pain for what he had done to his wife and his old friend Gabriel. They had been very good friends until Sigyn had been killed and his world was shattered. Finding his father’s body in the hotel only fueled his rage, the darkness growing until he’d become obsessed with finding the archangel. He needed to be punished for his crimes and the result was also taking Alyra. He abused the girl that was the rebirth of his beloved wife and mate. He needed to make amends or the guilt would become a festering hole within him and he would never be able to truly start over with them both properly.

Loki had found Gabriel sitting on the porch of the main house when he’d left the smaller home that he and Alyra now had on the property. The shield now protected both homes on the property. The dried leaves on the green grass crunched under his shoes when he approached his friend with a sigh. Stepping onto the porch, he sat down and chewed his lower lip nervously. Gabriel was still sipping on his coffee before he finally spoke. “Gabriel, I know you probably can’t forgive me but I do feel horrible for what I did to you.”

“Really? Loki. You abducted me and your wife. You did some pretty horrible things to us and this family. The darkness is gone you know. I know you are the man I knew back then.” Gabriel sipped on his coffee watching the fall leaves blowing around them with a magnitude of colours. “You know I know you better than most besides Alyra. We both know you’ve changed back to the God we both knew.”

“Yeah, but something tells me that you’re still hurt by what I’ve done.” Loki replied, picking at some fabric of his pants frowning. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make amends my friend. I just want you to forgive me and miss being friends like we were back then. Before all this happened, you know?”

“I will forgive you in time Loki.” Gabriel finished his coffee before he turned to glance at his friend frowning. “Do you remember what you told me long ago about how you were dealt with when you were younger?”

“Yeah, wait….You want to spank me?” Loki cringed at the very thought of having to deal with that after this long. It was true that Odin had done it when he was younger centuries before he had begun the harsher punishments. It had seemed to work back then but now, the Trickster merely cringed remembering those punishments very well. Being put over his father’s knee for getting into trouble. “You can not be serious.”

“Oh I am, Loki. I remember what you told me and I have the feeling it might help but I am also going to tell you this right now. You would have more than one coming from me and you need to make amends with Alyra. If you want us all to start fresh, you need to make amends. You want a fresh start with your marriage, don’t you?”

“Yes, I want to make it new with Alyra. You know I love her and she is my mate. If we didn’t love each other, she wouldn’t have been able to wake me up from that spell. I would still be asleep for however long it took for her to return my own emotions.” Loki had to admit that he didn’t expect her to love him in return and it had taken years since he’d first taken her for them both to admit the feelings. “So I guess, I should ask you how many are we talking here and I need to ask how painful this needs to be?”

“Well, how hard do you think you need this to get rid of your guilt? You are like family to me and always have been. Well, not really at first when you took us since we were enemies back then. You’re married to my daughter but I’d prefer we just be friends again Loki. You are the man I knew back then but that’s not going to stop me from spanking you for what you’ve done. Granted I made you pay with your children but now that the feud is over, I’d rather us get a fresh start.”

Loki sighed and leaned against the hard wooden post for a moment while his gold eyes watched the trees. He knew that he needed to make amends but he dreaded the pain that would be involved. If he was true to himself, he had caused a great deal of pain and it was only just to be given the same. “I don’t know Gabriel. I caused a great deal of pain to you and Alyra. I guess I need the same amount or some degree of pain to make a fresh start. I have two children and a third on the way. I would like to get this done before she gives birth.”

Gabriel nodded and stood watching the other man with a smirk. “You look like I do when I know I’m in for it with Sam. I am thinking you would need at least three from us before you make amends with your wife.” 

“Three and us? I thought this would remain private?” Loki frowned and groaned getting up from the porch watching his friend, a worried expression crossing his ancient face.

“Well, you did affect my husband as well. Because of you, I missed the first year of my youngest son. I have the feeling that Sam and the others would want to be involved in this. If you want to make amends with myself, Sam, Castiel and Dean. you might need to deal with all of us.”

“Very well, I’ll make amends with you then. I want to have the friendship we once had and I miss you Gabriel. We were so close long ago and I miss you a great deal.” Loki had to admit that he did miss the archangel’s company when they had parted. He had to deal with his wife having just been killed by his father and to raise the boys. Gabriel went to take on the mantle of the Trickster in his stead after he had been trained. After the angel had been trained, he gave his appearance where Gabriel took his place among the Gods. They had been extremely close as brothers, or even more so at the time. The only one who truly understood him besides Sigyn had been Gabriel. At the time, they would have done anything for each other and truly did. Loki knew he wanted that back with the darkness in his heart now gone to be who he truly was. Sure he was still the Trickster with some dark energy but not in the sense that he would ever harm his family nor friends. 

“Okay, remember you asked for this Loki.” Gabriel headed inside the main house and headed into the kitchen. Inside the kitchen they noticed that the other adults were having coffee. The children were in school with the baby napping for the time being. Alyra and the twins were at the other house for the time being. “So, Loki told me he wants to make amends. I have discussed this with you all and I think we should do this sooner rather than later.”

Dean sipped on his coffee before grabbing some bacon. “Mmm, yeah I think we should do it before the kid is born. Besides, the hostility could hurt the pregnancy with both Cass and Aly.”

“So we can finish breakfast and then head to the basement then?” Sam asked and continued to eat his melons before watching Loki with a smirk. Boy did the demi-god have no idea what he was in for did he?

“The basement? You have a basement in this place? Why not up here?” Loki gulped a little and looked at them suddenly feeling like he was going to be trapped. He didn’t like the feeling but it was usually how he had felt when Odin spanked him. He felt trapped and wanted an out but he knew he wouldn’t take it this time. He would go through with it no matter how much it hurt. 

“We usually do this stuff down there and we have the perfect spot for you in there.” Gabriel smirked, pouring himself another coffee loving the way Loki squirmed. The God had made them cringe and squirm so it was about time to make Loki be the one squirming now nervously. It was nice to have the other side now not knowing their plans before the hunters would carry it out. “And don’t worry, we’re not planning to stake you.”

“I didn’t consider that you were planning that considering I thought we were past all that. Also it wouldn’t be a good idea to leave Alyra a widow so soon. If you’d wanted to stake me, you would have done it already.”

“Ok, let’s get this done and over with.” Dean spoke and finally finished his breakfast with the others nodding. Now was the best time to start for Loki to make amends with the kids in school. Heading down to the basement, the hunter smirked when they entered the dungeon. 

There were various items for sexual or punishment play watching Loki’s gold eyes widen in pure shock. The Trickster backed up a little and suddenly looked a little nervous. Part of him clearly was impressed but at that moment, he felt his stomach quivering. There in one area was a spanking bench with various paddles, switches, and other implements hanging on the nearby stone wall. The bench had metal restraints with Enochian on them for the angels to feel secure and be unable to break them. When one could break free, it wasn’t as much fun to be giving full control to their partners. “You have a dungeon in your home?” He spoke with his voice quivering a little before he cleared his throat. “Have to say this is impressive.”

“I’m sure you won’t be saying that in a little while Loki.” Gabriel smirked watching his friend warring with his own emotions. He snapped his fingers to make sure that the entire chamber was soundproof. Castiel still carried the baby monitor for Gabriel’s son in case he was needed. For now, this was going to be about making amends and that meant that the room would need to swallow any noise the God would make. “So should we begin?”


	2. A Paddling & The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki pays the piper...Damn I don't envy his ass in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Loki to pay the piper. This one hasn't been edited so all mistakes are mine own of course.

“Well for starters, we will have to restrain you for this since we can’t have you bolting or accidentally getting hurt.” Gabriel spoke and motioned towards the spanking bench and the restraints while he went to the wall to grab a smooth wooden paddle. Smacking the paddle in his open palm with a smirk watching Loki visible flinch in dread.

“I am not going to try and escape Gabriel and you know that.” Loki grumbled and jumped at the harsh sound of that paddle knowing that it was clearly what was to be used for his first spanking. He had the feeling that this was going to really hurt. Sighing, Loki inched closer to the wooden bench but dreaded bending over it. Taking a few moments, he finally just did what he needed to want this over with. Feeling the cold metal locking around his wrists, he knew that he couldn’t do anything to stop this now. He was helpless unless he tried to use his powers but when he tried to snap, the cuffs left him powerless. Sure they were meant to hold archangels down, but it seemed to work on him as well. 

“I know that but this is not going to tickle and I’d rather you not try and reach back. I don’t want to break your fingers or hurt you.” Gabriel explained and snapped his fingers leaving his friend completely helpless and naked. “One last chance Loki. You can back down right now and we can find another way to deal with you making amends or we keep going.”

“I’m not backing down and clearly can’t. You have me trapped Gabriel.” Loki growled a little finding that he was feeling helpless and gulped nervously. He knew that he had earned this and his guilt was overriding his desires to bolt from the prescribed punishment. He shook his head and shivered once he felt the cool air on his bare skin. Now this was going to be weird letting Gabriel take him in hand but it wasn’t the first time he’d been spanked. He had been spanked centuries ago and doubted the sting would affect him any less than before.

“Okay, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The archangel moved closer to his old friend before he brought his hand back to smack his palm back hard. He felt the sting even before Loki did. He could hear the pain grunt in surprise and smirked. “Dude, we only just started. Seriously how long has it been since you last got a sound spanking?”

“Ugnn...Obviously too.,..owww long!” Loki yelped when he continued to feel the burn with his backside already beginning to burn. Gabriel wasn’t pulling any punches with the spanking. He could feel the heat already and groaned at the lecture he was getting with each hard smack. They had yet to even get to the hard paddle but for now he was already squirming. Golden eyes closed and felt the moisture already. “Owww! Dammit! Gabriel...I’m sorry!”

“Let’s see, you sold me to the asshole! He raped my grace, debased me, tried to break me and you blamed me for your father’s death. You took my daughter, abused her repeatedly just to punish me.” Gabriel made sure to drill this into his friend’s bare backside with a smack for every single word he spoke. His hand was stinging with each hard smack to the pinkening cheeks before he then picked up the paddle. Swinging his hand back, the paddle came down with a hard whack causing Loki to scream in agony. Clearly the archangel was getting through to the trickster that his behavior wouldn’t be accepted any longer. “You also caused me to lose a year with my son!” He continued to crack the paddle down hard until the backside was deep shade of red. 

Loki had stopped fighting and was now bent over sobbing hard. He had stopped shaking but it was clear that this spanking was painful. Dropping the paddle, Gabriel unlocked the restraints to help his friend up. 

Taking the other man to comfort him. Gabriel knew that he could forgive his friend now that he’d made amends to him. Holding the God in his arms, Gabriel also felt his own pain with his anger fading only to sorrow. Tears fell on the stone floor soothing Loki. “I forgive you Loki. It’s okay and you knew it would be painful.” He then led his friend towards the bed in the dungeon to let him rest and heal until Dean would do the next spanking. This would be a very long day. Watching Loki sleeping in the bed, Gabriel sighed and made sure to take some of the other man’s pain from him. It wouldn’t be fair to leave Loki in such agony when he had two more coming from them. The backside was now just a warm shade of pink but not red as before. 

Leaving the dungeon, the archangel went to check on his young son and give him a quick snack. Clearly Loki was remorseful and this would help them all get through the pain that had been caused these past few years. Sitting down in a chair while his son ate the snack, Gabriel wiped a few stray tears from his green eyes watching his baby boy smiling softly. Everything would be back to the way it should be once this was done. He knew that Loki had more pain to come before he was done with but this would mend everything. Loki felt the tremendous guilt but he would be fully forgiven. With the Winchester family, once a spanking was done all was forgiven even for a trickster God that now was married to his eldest daughter.

Gabriel was watching his son even when Sam came upstairs to check on his husband, wrapping his arms around him. “How is he?”

“He’s still sleeping right now but I have the feeling that Loki will be exhausted after today. Dean is taking the next point and I’ll finish with the belt. I don’t envy Loki’s backside when we are done with this.”

“I know and damn that was weird. It felt like I was spanking myself.” Gabriel joked and shook his head. “I am glad that I was able to do it though. He needed my forgiveness as much as any other.”

“Yeah, I have to admit, it was like when you are spanked honey. He yelped just as much as you do and you two are too much alike.” Sam smirked and held his husband before he sighed. “I guess we should keep this going with the next one then.” Nodding Gabriel let Sam head back into the dungeon while he kept an eye on their son, the room soundproof.

*******

Entering the dark dungeon once again, Sam walked towards the bed and helped stir Loki awake. “Hey, you okay? We have a few more to go.” Helping the other man to get back into place, he could see the pain in the gold eyes. Loki was also reluctant to be locked back into place but for now he couldn’t escape not that he would bother to. Nodding to Dean knowing that this would be cruel to let this fester into a wound within the family. Grabbing the switch, Dean went towards the Trickster bringing his hand down with the hard switch.

Loki bucked up with a pained gasp when he felt the switch stripping his pink backside, his hands clenched into fists. He felt the sharp agony letting out a cry even when Dean took out his justice. The pain was like red hot fire to his already sore bottom but Dean made sure to not break the skin. It did little to help with the red hot fire within his backside. “Aghhhh! Owwww fuck Dean!” Unable to escape the hard wooden bench, Loki just submitted, finally once again breaking. His face was wet from his tears and his screams of agony with each stripe added to the pink skin. Thin white lines covered his backside and upper thighs once his second punishment was done. 

Dean unlocked his wrists, helped the Trickster God up and noticed that his wrists were hurt as well. Sam went upstairs to get Gabriel so that he could heal him once again. Gabriel came down while his husband remained upstairs with their son. Heading towards his sobbing friend, the archangel felt his heart aching that they had to keep going with this. Letting his grace slowly heal Loki’s raw wrists and the pain still leaving some of the sting there. Gabriel wasn’t a cruel man and could have left the switch marks there but the belting would only be worse with them. “There you go. One more to go, Loki.”

Loki just groaned and hissed from the pain with his whole body aching right now. His muscles and bottom hurt but he had one more to go. He knew this one would be the worst of them all before he had to face his pregnant wife. Alyra would be angry with him and would let him have it or would be reluctant to do it. One never truly knew the emotions of a pregnant woman and their moods from one moment to the next. “Dammit, you had better forgive me after all this.” 

“You will be forgiven. In this family, you get your ass spanked and then you’re forgiven.” Gabriel said while he told Castiel to go get Sam from upstairs and watch over the toddler. Once Castiel went up the stairs, Loki blinked in confusion clearly uncertain as to why Gabriel remained downstairs. Once the door opened again, Sam Winchester came back down this time holding a leather belt, his eyes hardened in determination. Loki turned pale seeing that next and last spanking he would be getting. “I don’t envy your ass on this one.” Gabriel admitted and cringed himself knowing how hard Sam could belt a backside. “I have to warn you, my husband does spank hard but I’m staying here to get you through this one.” Sitting on the bed, the archangel knew that his friend would need him for this one. Holding Loki in his arms but bent over the bed, Gabriel gulped. He nodded to his husband trusting Sam to not go too far with this spanking. It was needed but now that they had started on this path, this would probably be how Loki was dealt with in the future as well. It was a Winchester family tradition when it came to needing punishments while spankings still worked, they would be implemented.


	3. Loki's Belting & Forgiveness

Sam Winchester nodded to his husband before he grabbed the belt to move closer to the intended target. Bringing it down, he heard Loki’s cry of pain watching the belt leaving a mark. Determined to make sure that this completed, the hunter continued to spank the trickster while Gabriel held the struggling man. Tears glistened in Gabriel’s green eyes while he held his friend down in order to keep them all safe. Sam was good at spanking but he could make it really hurt but all would be forgiven. Whispering calming words, the archangel used his strength to keep Loki held down making sure that Sam didn’t go too far. He knew the hunter never wanted to go too far with any spanking he dealt to anyone. The strikes continued to bring screams and cries from the prone man until there was nothing but broken sobs. Gabriel watched and heard Sam deal the lecture on how Loki had taken his husband and daughter. How he had hurt both of them and had caused great pain to the entire family. 

The belt fell to the cool stone floor with the hunter panting now, his own eyes glistening with unshed tears. Loki was forgiven by them all knowing that he had paid for his crimes against them all except for Alyra. Gabriel and Sam held Loki while he cried and kept begging forgiveness, hissing in pain. Loki cried and screamed even when Gabriel healed him making sure to leave the buttocks pink. They wanted to keep a little bit on the sore side but to leave him in this much pain would have been cruel. Helping the trickster lay back in the warm bed, the men left him to rest knowing that he needed the sleep after having gotten punished.

Gabriel and Sam went back upstairs to let Loki sleep in the dungeon. They had just come up into the kitchen when Alyra entered the house. She was dressed in a nice dark blue dress that flowed around her curves. The young woman glanced at her parents with concern on her face. “I haven’t seen Loki for hours. I just wanted to be sure he’s okay.” She had left the children outside to play with the swing set while Dean and Castiel watched them for her. 

“It’s done. He’s a bit sore but will be alright.” Gabriel replied and grabbed a glass to get himself some water. Taking a sip, the archangel watched his daughter calmly leaning against the kitchen counter. “He’s sleeping in the dungeon. You can go see him if you like Aly.”

Alyra nodded and went towards the dungeon to go down the steps carefully to see her husband. Having closed and locked the door, the pregnant half archangel stepped towards the bed. Seeing the tears on her husband’s face nearly broke her but she knew that he would make amends. She had spoken to her family on this having seen the guilt in her husband’s eyes. She knew that the whole family needed this. 

Climbing into the bed, Alyra held her husband even as he slept, gently holding him and hissed at how pink his backside was. Wincing a little in his sleep, Loki whimpered even when she held him. “It is over for now my love. You’re forgiven and you should get used to this. Spanking is kind of something my family does when we break the rules or risk our lives during hunts.” Kissing her sleeping mate, green eyes watched him rest knowing that she would give him a week before she too spanked him in here. 

It wouldn’t be this long but it would require more than one perhaps if his guilt over hurting her continued to plague him. She loved her mate but knew he couldn’t forgive himself until he bent over for her to take into hand. 

****

It was hours before Loki had woken up with his wife holding him in her arms. His golden eyes watched her a moment while she wiped the soft tears once again. “It’s okay, they forgive you my love.” Snapping her fingers, Alyra had him dressed once again to help him get up for dinner. It would be a large family bbq in the backyard. Heading up the stairs, Loki hissed and winced with his wife’s help trying to hide the burning in his backside. Heading out to the backyard, Alyra and Loki joined their family for some family bonding. The Winchester way hurt but all was forgiven and it was as if Loki had not caused them any harm. Gabriel even seemed more joyful around him, handing him a beer. The adults never even spoke on what had happened just hours before. All was forgiven and Loki truly felt forgiven with the family. He was no longer the enemy but one of their family members. Wincing a little when he sat down, Alyra smirked and sat next to him while they ate together watching the younger children play in the backyard. Life seemed to be getting back to normal for hunters and this was nice for a change. Loki had truly never had full acceptance during his childhood. He was happy once again after centuries of pain, darkness and loneliness without his wife. Now he had his wife and the entire family with him. He sure as hell wasn’t going to wreck this pure contentment but also knew if he screwed up again, he would get a sore ass again.


	4. A Week Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alyra has her doubts if she can spank her husband as hard as he demands of her. Can she really do it?

The fall leaves continued to float to the ground even when Loki left the smaller home. He was content right now but his stomach was in knots. Sam would be watching the children while he and his wife handled personal business. Castiel would be joining them for his next punishments. The coffee in his hand seemed to remain still for a moment before he took a sip. Golden eyes watched the morning sky, the wind seeming to speak to the Trickster to calm his nerves. If he had already had the worst of it, then he could handle these ones as well. Alyra was his comfort and his beloved but she was pregnant so they needed to do this before winter returned to Kansas. During that time, the baby would be too far along for her to help with the guilt. He still couldn’t believe what he had done to his mate but back then, his heart was black as coal. He had been cruel and wasn’t a very nice man at the time. Now things had changed with him like the seasons that herald the time of the year. Finishing his coffee, Loki went back inside to the kitchen placing his cup down, leaning against the counter to watch his wife. Alyra was a vision of beauty and her heart was pure as one could be with some trickster within her.

When Loki had taken her, he knew that every time he left his essence within her, the teenager's body would change. She then lost what humanity she had from her father Sam Winchester. After she fully accepted her destiny, her humanity was taken from her now half archangel and half trickster. Green eyes looked up and him with Alyra smirking, dressed in a pink dress since Loki preferred her dressed like this when they were home. On hunts, Alyra dressed like a hunter but at home, she wore cute dresses that hugged her curves. Loki was rather old fashioned from being alive for so long but his style was not like Gabriel’s. Gabriel wore more modern looks while according to Gabriel, Loki looked like he was a mob boss. This had made the Trickster God laugh in amusement and he supposed that was true in some aspects.

The smaller home was decorated with white walls, white furniture and red accent pillows. Alyra had reminded him that they would have three children under five years old but with some magic, the walls couldn’t be stained. The furniture would be protected from any stains so it was just fine. Their home was more like a lush show home compared to the Winchester household. One thing he had wondered was if they needed a dungeon in their basement considering it was rather impressive. Loki was unsure if his wife would go for that but it was worth a try and ask her. “Ready?” 

The question seemed to take Loki from his musings only to turn back towards her. “I highly doubt I will be ready for this Alyra. It has been a week and I know that this has to be done. No, I am not looking forward to this but I do want to make amends to you.”

“Yes, well I have the feeling it’s more than one and I would suggest sweatpants but that is not your style. I can suggest that you don’t wear pants that hug your ass all that well honey.” Alyra smirked and dried her hands on a towel. A predatory gleam washed over her green eyes. Her face seemed to glow when the young woman leaned against the counter only to reach a hand down grabbing at her husband’s ass. “Not that I don’t love the view but these might be painful to wear afterwards.”

“Oh are you being a little minx my little filly?” Loki smirked, wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling Alyra flush to his body. Kissing her softly, Loki groaned knowing that this would have to be for later. “I know you want to play but we need to get this done. Once this is done, we can play darling.”

“Is that an order?” Alyra teased and smirked, nipping at his throat knowing how to drive him insane before pulling back. “Okay, we should get going.” Turning off the coffee pot, the young Demi-God smirked watching Loki clearly amused for a moment but then sighed. “You know I’ve never really spanked anyone before.”

“What do you mean? You have done this before with me centuries ago and no that wasn’t an order my filly.”

“Yeah but that was when I was Sigyn. I’ve never spanked anyone in this lifetime Loki. What if I spank too hard and accidentally hurt you?” Alyra chewed her lower lip and felt the warm arms wrap around her. The embrace was comforting and she pressed her head to his chest, her stomach quivering.

“A spanking will hurt either way so don’t worry my love. Your mom also told me that he’ll be there to keep my ass sore but not damaged. It would be as bad as you think but I want you to do one thing for me.” Placing a few fingers under his wife’s chin to have her look up at him. “I want you to not hold anything back. I want your fury, your pain, and everything I did to you. I want it all no matter how painful it gets, I want to endure it all from you Alyra. I abused you and hurt you. I need to feel everything you felt and the pain I caused you. That is the only way I can truly feel like I’ve paid for my crimes. Are we clear?”

Alyra nodded and sighed. “You won’t sit for a week at that rate Loki. You did a lot to me over the years before they put you under that spell. This is not going to be pleasant and I don't know if I can do this. I can’t hurt you.”

“You can do this sweetheart. I need you to let it go and take it out on my ass. I deserve this for hurting you so please just promise me that you won’t go easy on me.” Loki’s voice was firm. Knowing that he had much to answer for with his wife and Castiel, the Trickster felt his body quivering. The past three spankings had been painful but he knew that it was needed to make amends. When Alyra finally nodded, Loki transported them both towards the Winchester home to finish the last punishments he had coming. Once they had arrived, Loki’s gold eyes watched Gabriel calmly. His stomach felt like he was going to be ill but pushing aside those nerves, he knew that it needed to be done. “Gabriel, we are ready to finish this.”


	5. Getting the Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets the brush and his wife's anger on this one.

Gabriel nodded and looked towards his husband, wrapping his arms around his human hunter. “Mmm, have fun with the little ones Sammy.” Bringing his lips to his husband's, the angel murmured with a soft groan causing his daughter to groan and make a face. Looking at Alyra, the archangel smirked. “Still don’t like watching us making out do you kid?”

“Yeah um you’re my parents so not really mom but guess I can’t really say much on it. I mean I’m married now so I get it.” Alyra smirked and watched her father leave to head to the other house. “Oh and dad, if they misbehave remind them no chocolate syrup for breakfast. It usually works.” Sam just nodded, grabbed his jacket and left the others behind with a laugh clearly amused. He never thought he would have trickster grandchildren, especially little ones that could change a room into a ball pit with a wave of their hands.

“Well shall we get going then?” Gabriel spoke firmly, snapped his fingers with them appearing in the dungeon. The room had been like it was a week ago when Loki had first been punished in the dark cool room that looked like a dungeon from a medieval castle. The spanking bench was still there with all the implements hanging on the wall making the Trickster’s butt twitch in dread. This was not a place he currently liked considering he had gotten his bare ass blistered in this room. The idea of a dungeon still impressed him but not that this moment. This moment, he dreaded that bench and the items hanging on that wall.

Castiel had been outside with Dean only to gasp finding himself now in the dungeon. The blue-eyed angel pouted, crossing his arms over his chest glaring at his brother. “Really Gabriel. Could you not have warned me you would be porting me in while I was with Dean? A simple call to me would have sufficed.” 

“Now where is the fun in that, Cass? This is much more fun and you know it besides I let Dean-o know where you were. Seriously get the stick out of your ass already bro.” Gabriel snickered and the look that Castiel gave him only made him laugh even more. Turning his expression to serious, Gabriel watched the other two and sighed. “Okay, Alyra what is the first one going to be?”

Alyra frowned watching her mother before she spoke. “Well I have no experience using any of those things but I guess…” Snapping her fingers, a smooth wooden hairbrush appeared in her outstretched hand and frowned. “This might work. I have a hate, hate relationship with this damn brush.”

“Yeah well, you’ve had that on your bare ass more than you’d like to admit kiddo.” Gabriel admitted and nodded knowing how much he hated the brush as well. The smooth wooden brush looked so innocent but when it was applied during a spanking, it hurt like hell. “So I guess the bench or do you want to do this more like you did growing up?”

“To be honest mom. I don’t think I can be as hard and detached with Loki over my lap.” The young hunter admitted nervously. “He asked me to be hard on him.” Nodding towards her husband, Alyra motioned for him to bend over the bench. Loki visibly cringed seeing the hair brush but knew that he needed to submit to his wife right. Bending down over the bench, the smooth black padding holding his frame with his backside in the perfect position to be punished. Gabriel locked him for his safety since they all knew that like before, this wouldn’t be easy for either of them. Snapping his fingers, Loki was once again naked there awaiting his wife’s displeasure. Taking a deep breath, Alyra placed the brush aside before swinging her hand back to crack hard on the prone skin before her. “Oww...Damn if that stung my hand, that had to hurt your ass honey.”

Loki let out a pained gasp realizing that his wife was going to give him everything he asked of her. This would be a hard spanking and from the first smack, he knew that this would be painful. He deserved it for what he had done to her. All the times he took her, manipulated her and abused her now would be laid bare in this punishment. One good thing of submitting to these punishments was that he would be forgiven and make a fresh start with them all. “Ugnn...Kind of the point Filly. Now I know you’ve been waiting for years to give it to me...Do it.”

Alyra nodded and started to spank her husband hard, her eyes glowing with a rage she had for years towards the Trickster. Her hand was beginning to really sting, the skin under the assaults was turning pink and could hear the pained grunts. “You took me from my family!” Alyra let her anger take over before spanking him hard while listing his crimes loudly. His bottom was already turning a dark pink but she continued. “You abused me repeatedly, got me pregnant, beat me, held me captive and was a total asshole!” The last few crimes were met with harder smacks to Loki’s sensitive upper thighs. Grabbing the wooden brush, the hunter then wailed on his bare ass hard, Loki’s sobs and cries of pain caused Alyra to feel her own pain. After she was sure that she was done with this one, the wooden brush dropped to the stone floor and Gabriel unlocked Loki from the bench. Alyra went to hold her husband once his backside had been healed. Loki was already miserable but held her knowing that he had put Alyra through hell.

“Tell me one thing, Do you still fear me as you once did Alyra?”

“No, I don’t. I used to. You scared the shit out of me and you really abused me but that’s in the past Loki. You are not the way you were then and this is for us to get a fresh start before the baby is born.” Alyra admitted while she comforted her husband and softly laughed with tears in her green eyes. “Now I know why parents say this will hurt me more than you. I guess it is not the physical pain when spanking someone but it sure yanks at the heart strings.”

“Yeah it does.” Gabriel admitted before he helped Loki to bend back down. The trickster’s backside was still pink but now it would be Castiel’s turn to deal with their wayward family member’s bare ass. Loki groaned and sniffled, almost glaring at his friend before doing as he was told. He had better get some chocolate after this and be forgiven. Bending back down and locked into place, Loki stiffened when he felt the hard smooth surface of the paddle rubbing the sore cheeks. This was going to be another long day, his gold eyes closed bracing himself for the next onslaught.


	6. Final Penance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now completed but that doesn't mean that the series is over. I may have more up for you guys when the ideas come to me. Not edited and the mistakes are my own but enjoy. Everyone stay safe during this time and be good to one another. We are all in this together.

**-Chapter Six- Final Penance**

Castiel’s blue eyes hardened when he watched the man that had tormented his family. Rubbing the cool wooden paddle on the obviously sore cheeks before him, the angel smirked a little. It was nice to finally bring some justice to the Trickster God when he had harmed them so much. The anger was still there and Castiel was sure going to give him the consequences of his actions. He had taken his son for his own gain, he had hurt his family and now his bare ass would pay for it. Bringing the hard smooth paddle up, Castiel brought it down hard, tears already form in the ocean blue eyes of the pregnant angel. The pain grunt from Loki’s lips also forced Castiel to harden himself. He knew this was hurting Alyra as well when she turned away.

Forcing himself to become like steel, Castiel continued to bring the paddle down hard ignoring the pained cries that the strikes elicited. “Now you will pay for your crimes against myself, Dean and my son!” The paddle came down harder with blue eyes watching every change in the colour of the skin. He wasn’t as angry any longer but that didn’t mean that Castiel would give Loki any mercy. “You harmed this family a great deal and must pay for taking my brother from us. You took my nieces away from the family and took Alyra’s humanity.” Bringing the paddle down even harder to the maroon skin, Castiel finished the spanking once he knew that Loki couldn’t even move any longer. The slight bruising made all involved sick to their stomachs. 

The intentions were only to punish, never to be brutal in doing so nor to bruise the demigod. Tossing the paddle aside to the hard stone floor, Castiel went to sit down, panting hard, his blue eyes glistening with tears. He had damaged his niece's husband and with the wave of emotion hitting him like a ton of bricks, Castiel could only sob. The damn was finally broken within himself now that the pain was being addressed. During that time, Castiel had been forced to be the strong warrior he was but when Aason had been taken, it was the last pebble holding up the tower. Now that crumbled building had to be rebuilt with this being only one piece of the puzzle of healing. 

He had been strong for Dean and the others. Dean was usually so strong but with the past few years, the hunter had broken down trying to find their family. The last straw that had broken his husband was when their son Aason had been abducted by Loki’s men. Now that everything was being put back together, it was time for all of them to heal. Castiel didn’t even notice when he felt the warm arms around his shaking form. To see his niece holding him in comfort knowing that at least she could forgive him for bruising her husband’s ass. Alyra always was one to forgive after a while but that’s never meant she always forgot everything. “I’m sorry Alyra.”

“It’s okay, mom’s healing his ass right now.” Alyra smiled with tears in her own green eyes and smirked as she could hear the hissing coming from her husband.

Gabriel had indeed begun to heal the bruises with his powers watching the skin turn back to a slight pink. Finally feeling able to make sure that there would be no bruising, the archangel stalked towards the wall, grabbing one final implement to be used. Stalking back towards the others, the blond watched the others. “Now this is the last one and is going to hurt like a bitch. We will be done and all will be forgiven once we are done here.” 

Loki groaned in disbelief only to yelp loudly once he felt the intense burning with Gabriel bring down the hard thing wooden switch once again. “Fuck! Dammit Gabriel! I thought this….would….owww….fuck you….Gabriel….Stop it!”

Gabriel continued to strike it down but said nothing. Loki already knew his crimes and it would do him no good to reinstate them while he was punishing him this time. The spanking was meant to be one of the worst of them all. The switch was certainly more painful than the leather belt. Bringing it down at least a dozen times, Gabriel only stopped once he had drawn blood and Loki had stopped yelping. Placing a hand over the broken skin, the archangel began to heal him with his eyes blurred from unshed tears. He wanted to have the man he considered his only family back. 

Back then, his only family that he could handle being around were Loki and his sons. Now he had his own family but Loki was now part of that and he wanted his best friend back. Finally healing the other man’s backside, Gabriel unlocked the strong cuffs. Before Loki could say or do anything, Gabriel took him in his arms and hugged him. Golden eyes were wet, his face clearly full of remorse but then it turned to surprise once the archangel was hugging him tightly. “Loki, I forgive you and I have to be honest, I have missed you.”

“Does that mean you are not planning to stake me anytime soon?” Loki weakly joked before he went into his wife’s arms. The spankings had taken their toll on his body once again having to struggle to even stand up. His breath was coming out in pants, his body slickened with sweat and even getting dressed was still painful. His muscles were screaming at him. Managing to get on the bed to rest a moment, Alyra helped him get dressed. 

“Well, I guess not considering you’re married to my kid. What kind of grandparent would I be if I staked you nor what kind of parent huh?” Gabriel smirked a little once they all headed towards the stairs, leaning against the railing. “Besides been there, done that and it didn’t fucking work did?” 

Loki laughed weakly when they got up the stairs heading into the kitchen. “Mmm, good point. You can’t keep a good Trickster down Gabriel. You know that and this time if we fight it will be on the same side.” Pausing to lean against the kitchen counter with his body aching. “Damn I need to eat and gather my energy.” Waving a hand, he created some sugary snacks for himself and Alyra. Taking a chocolate strawberry, Loki brought it to his wife’s mouth delighting in her soft moans. He knew her favorite snack but this would only solve the hunger. 

Gabriel rolled his green eyes and left the kitchen. “Yeah, yeah. You guys have fun and don’t think I know where this is going. You told me there is one that really gains you power and I don’t need to see you fucking my daughter.” Heading towards the screen door, the archangel turned and glared at them both. “Do me a favor Loki, not in my kitchen. You guys want to recharge, you go back home or use Alyra’s old room here.” Shutting the door, the archangel could hear them laughing inside. Shaking his head, Gabriel headed to speak with the others with the children in the backyard. The leaves crunching under his shoes, Gabriel smiled and watched the colours ghosting around them while the wind blew them around. The seasons were changing and for once in a long time, the family felt at peace. Finally the Winchester family was back to normal and this time the peace would last much longer than the previous years. At least they didn’t need to worry about what Loki was planning in his vengeance. That was long over and now the Trickster was on their side but what sort of new adventures would happen now? They had trickster babies and his daughter was a reborn Goddess, Sigyn that could shoot green flames from her bare hands. Turning back towards the house, Gabriel shook his head clearly amused when he could tell that the green energy was crackling in Alyra’s room. He couldn’t see it but feel the electricity in the air and knew that Loki and Alyra were recharging. Well at least those two would be busy for a little while.

While Gabriel walked along the property alone and then headed back towards the driveway once he saw the black impala returning home. With a smirk, he stood up and helped Dean bring in the groceries for the next bbq. Opening one of the bags, Gabriel burst into laughter in the kitchen. Pulling out the bags of candy, Gabriel continued to laugh clearly needing the moment of happiness after such a long day. “Seriously Deano, did you leave any in the store for the kids?”

Dean smiled and popped a tootsie roll into his mouth. “What? You mean Halloween is for kids?” Both of them started to laugh in the kitchen. It was moments like this that made the family even stronger, the life of being hunters more bearable, and created a stronger bond. Gabriel chuckled and grabbed a few bags of the candy placing it in the pantry using his powers to put it in the highest cupboard possible. “Yeah, well save some for the trick or treaters for once Dean. I would say you went overboard buying candy but five years ago was worse. Besides, you know I can create the candy so I don’t think we’ll run out.” With a smile, Gabriel turned towards his brother in law winking, his green clearly glowing in amusement. “Besides, I was wondering if you would help me look for a perfect pumpkin later on and I don’t want you getting sick.”

“Yeah, yeah. Go tell Sammy, that we are going to have a BBQ tonight and no screwing around in the wood shed this time Gabriel!” Dean reminded the blond angel and groaned remembering the last time. Gabriel had made the excuse of going out. That was pretty much something he hadn’t want to see, his brother and Gabriel in the wood shed having sex. That was one part of the anatomy, he ever wanted to see from either of them and then frowned. They had been out there for sometime. Heading towards the backyard, he spotted Castiel with the younger kids playing with the falling leaves, making piles. “Hey angel, have you spotted Sam and Gabe?”

Castiel turned and leaned into his husband’s warm embrace once he felt the hard body against him. “I saw then head to the woodshed not too long ago. Why is something wrong Dean?” His question was purely innocent but then Dean had the feeling that his angel knew what was going on again.

“Nothing, Cass. Just remind me to disinfect the woodshed later on.” Dean muttered and laughed at the puzzled look on his husband’s handsome face. “Nevermind Cass, let’s get the food ready for dinner. I don’t know about you but I plan to fire up the BBQ and grill until winter hits us.”

“Dean, winter isn’t coming for a few months at least and even you can’t stand out here for that long constantly grilling food. It is not possible to be out here twenty-four hours for months.” Castiel said seriously and when Dean looked back at him, a smile crackled on the angel’s face laughing with his husband. Over the years, Castiel had learned from the hunters and Gabriel to loosen up but he still was able to get Dean to look at him like that. Dean would often look at his angel when Castiel was still seriously not understanding anything but now, there wasn’t much that after more than seventeen years together that stumped him now. Walking towards the back porch, Dean started up the grill and smirked, noticing the blue eyes on his jean clad backside. Yep, it seemed like he was getting pounced again tonight. 

Damn a pregnant angel was an horny one with this family and apparently that includes half angels it seemed. Heading inside to get the meat for dinner, Dean felt nothing but pure contentment. Yes life as a hunter was never easy and many died young, miserable and never had an easy death. Not many got to settle down, have a family and have the angel of their dreams in their arms every night. Yes, life was just perfect, Dean mused when he placed steaks on the grill and he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

The Trickster had paid for his crimes against them and he sure as hell didn’t hate Loki anymore. He was family and Dean Winchester had to admit that even if they had fought in the past. Family wasn’t just about blood nor marriage, it was those you created a bond with and yes Loki was now family. He had proven that he’d wanted to be part of their family when he made amends and that was all that mattered now. Once a Winchester was punished, they were forgiven….Simple as that. Dean then smirked a little, flipping the steaks. Taking a sip of his beer, his eyes watched the falling leaves around him. He could already tell that they would have some very interesting years to come with this family.

The End


End file.
